


Every Day Feels Like Survival

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds Fiona alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day Feels Like Survival

Abby finds Fiona alone, crying, openly weeping, unable to stop. She knows she should be angry, she should hate Fiona but the woman was used in her own way and, as Abby watches, she moves closer to the edge of the roof. Abby steps, grabs her, pulls her back and holds her, letting her cry, letting her tremble, her touch light around Fiona's waist, her hands pressed to Fiona's back, Fiona's entire body shaking with her tears, her cries of pain. Abby cups Fiona's chin, forces her to look at her, then kisses her, fiercely. She hasn't come this far to lose someone she loves in so horrific a way. 

Survival is getting to them all, the children in her group cry out nightly, some of the other adults are struggling to keep calm and Abby knows, she knows deep down she has to keep them all safe but she has left Anya to watch over them as she comes here. Fiona's shaking steadies and she leads her away, her arm still firm around her waist, her voice soft. 

"It's okay, we'll survive."


End file.
